


Dépaysement

by BerryMaw



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a woman, Reader-Insert, so obviously this will have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryMaw/pseuds/BerryMaw
Summary: noun. |when someone is taken out of their world and into a new one{ even if it's not always by the best of circumstances. }— ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS —
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, in which you learn just what's going on and you also learn that you're a fucking disaster of a human being. Enjoy. (:

You weren’t sure how long you had been out here. Days? Weeks? The frigid air had frozen your skin through your clothes, long since soaking the layers you had worn to keep your body heat regulated. Your nose was running, even though you couldn’t feel it. You couldn’t feel anything, actually, and you knew that was a problem for several reasons. And the biggest of the several reasons happened to be the bear trap digging its teeth into your right leg.

Two months ago you had been invited to Ukraine by a close friend to come and take a few pictures of the woodlands outside of the city, and you had eagerly obliged. Getting a temporary visa had been a bitch and just getting to the city after that was a nightmare, but the moment you saw the forest, you knew that it had all been worth it. And honestly you hadn’t seen your friend since the night you both graduated high school - so that reunion had been way overdue.

A sharp, ice cold wind swept over your body and you let out a feeble noise, huddling the best you could into yourself - who cares about friends right now? You had hiked too far into the woods and now you were stuck there until you were found or you died. With great reluctance, you shifted your upper torso to look over at your wounded leg.

_That’s a lot of blood._

You could feel your stomach churn at the sight of the deep crimson stain on the leg of your pants. It had soaked through three layers of fabric - leggings, long-johns, and also the blue jeans you had on. You wish you had the energy to sit up and really look at the injury, especially because you knew it was beyond bad. But at the same time, it was a good thing you couldn’t. You weren’t sure you’d be able to hold back whatever little was left in your stomach at the sight.

As another gust of frigid wind whipped through the trees, both of your arms collapsed beneath you and you hit the snow-covered ground again, a low groan escaping your lips. You couldn’t utter a single syllable anymore. Whenever you had first stepped in that trap, you vaguely remember screaming out in pain, and then as time went by, yelling and hollering in hopes that someone might hear you out there.

But who would live in a desolate place like this? Your eyes were closing slowly, your body exhausted, even as you fought to look around and see if there was anything you could identify. All you could see was snow and trees, and the sky above you was as white as the ground below you. Everything was blending, almost dizzyingly well, together. It was making you even more tired than before. 

And just before your eyes could close, the sudden crowing of birds far above your head caused you to jump into consciousness once more. You could barely see the black specks of the birds scattering in the air as if they had been startled away from the area. But you couldn’t imagine what scared them. You knew there were animals out there, but what could scare so many birds off? A bear? A wolf?

_If it’s something that likes meat, I’m the perfect meal._

You tried to sit up again, whimpering loudly at the way your body complained. Everything felt like it was burning white-hot, but you couldn’t feel your leg or your hands - even underneath the gloves, your fingers felt like they were too stiff to move.

The slow, rhythmic crunching of snow made you turn your head to face the sound. The action made your head spin, so you shut your eyes and reached up to rub your face. Which, despite seeming good at the moment, made you wobble and you put your hand back down to the ground quickly.

And that was when you saw them approach.

Ten yards away from you, within the trees, there was a figure. It was hard to see them properly with how bright the earth and sky seemed to be, and everything was overwhelming your senses. But you could see one thing, and that was that they wore a mask over their face - it was in the shape of a rabbit, the ears standing tall on their head. 

Your throat began as you forced a sudden exclamation from it, your heart bursting with the prospect of leaving the damned woods around you - “Hey!”

They weren’t moving. Why weren’t they moving? They could hear you, you knew they could. So you yelled again.

“Please! I’m stuck- Please!” 

And then it hit you; everything was white-hot because you had an infection. You probably had a fever. Were you hallucinating?

You ignored the way your heart dropped at that thought and went to yell again, but instead a cough came out - deep and ending in a fit of hacking out nothing but whimpers and shaking the mucus around in your lungs that you were far too weak to expel. And when you stopped coughing, you looked over again to find that they had moved closer.

And you could now hear humming.

There was something about it that gave you chills, and you knew for a fact that it wasn’t the likely fever you had or surrounding wintery woods. It felt… off. Like they were warning you about something to come. But they weren’t threatening you. They simply stood there and watched you.

Until you saw them shift, and then you saw the small hatchets hanging from their belt. The silver heads each sported their own flecks of red spots that were dried to the metal. Your heart began to pound in your ears and you moved a bit, propping yourself up - just the sight of those hatchets filled you with the sudden need to get away. But when you tried to scoot back, a pitiful cry escaped your lips and your eyes filled with tears.

The stranger in front of you tilted their head, their hand briefly twitching at their side. Yet they stood completely still. You were shaking now, the pain and panic overwhelming your senses. You felt like a deer on ice; one wrong move, and this person was going to gut you like some sort of trophy animal, weren’t they? Or was this all just some bizarre fever-induced hallucination still?

The stranger before you only moved when you stopped, and when you looked into the eyeholes of their mask, you froze up. There was nothing there. You _had_ to be losing your goddamn mind right now and there was no other option. But still you stayed still and forced yourself to avert your gaze down to the trap, which was what the stranger was now knelt down by.

“Stay.”

Their voice startled you, the feminine yet low timbre that came from them not expected in the slightest. You took a second to look over the stranger again and noticed then that they weren’t just broad shoulders - she also had a large chest that wasn’t hidden at all by the suspenders and sarafan she wore. You just hadn’t noticed it.

“Fucking shit **!** ”

Your voice echoed louder than ever before as the jaws of the trap were suddenly, almost viciously, ripped off of your leg. Your stomach did a few flips and you rolled onto your side, coughing twice before beginning to instantly heave up nothing - though your body was wracked with agony and had no better answer than this. And your leg suddenly felt much hotter than before, which told you that you were, yet again, bleeding.

But before you could appropriately process any of this, you were suddenly off the ground. Your startled noises were overwhelmed by a much louder humming and you fell silent. You felt nervous again, but somehow you weren’t as tempted to try and escape. Not that you could, as this strange woman was now carrying you somewhere. But, much stronger than the nervousness, was the pain and the exhaustion.

Which meant that before you could ask just where you were being taken, you passed out in the arms of the masked woman. 

You could only hope it was somewhere warm.


	2. Two

When you finally woke up, you were looking up at some sort of wood grain, but you didn’t have the energy to do anything else but that. So you simply stayed still. You had no idea where you were and you didn’t remember much. But you were… Warm, actually. You flexed your fingers, feeling that your body was covered in what felt like furs, and maybe a quilt?

With a little groan, you turned your head to the side. You were right. On top of your body was at least a few different layers of fur pelts and there was also some sort of blanket underneath them. 

And then you managed to look around in the dim room. The woman had brought you into what seemed to be a small cabin. There was a fireplace that had a fire going, though it must have been low on wood because the flame within it was smaller than you thought it should be. The walls were sparse on decorations, though there were animal trophy heads hung, and from where you laid in the bed, you could see a single bookshelf that was crammed with books and the occasional knick-knack. It was oddly cozy compared to the stranger you remembered picking you up.

_ Where is she, anyway? _

You looked around after a moment, grimacing at how your head throbbed in protest. The fire was low, so maybe she was out… doing things. What did someone who lived out here do, anyway? Probably… well, everything, actually. She was likely completely self-sufficient and had to hunt and forage for food, along with getting wood for the fire, and whatever else that entailed. So you forced yourself to settle down.

Which really wasn’t too hard, given how much your head hurt. And your leg. Now that it wasn’t in the trap, you could definitely feel it throbbing every time you even slightly shifted it. You actually kind of wanted to see what it looked like, now that you would be able to look at it without the metal teeth inside of the skin. 

You groaned as you forced yourself to sit up, the fur pelts and blanket falling down onto your lap. The cabin was warm, but without the coverage, it felt much colder and you began to shiver. You tried your hardest to ignore it as you pushed the pelts and blanket aside the rest of the way.

And that was when the door opened.

“No!”

Her voice was firm and loud, a command that was laced with what you imagined was worry, though you couldn’t see the look on her face to tell. You looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. You hadn’t expected her back. You didn’t know if she was nearby or far away.

“I-I just want to see.” Your voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak.

She approached you quickly, her movements decisive as she tossed the satchel she was carrying aside, and she pushed you harshly back down. You cried out, groaning painfully - your whole body hurt and you were stiff, so the sudden forceful movement wasn’t pleasant. 

“Stay.” She commanded.

“I want to see my leg!” You shot back, looking at her with furrowed brows and trying to sit up again - why wouldn’t she let you see it?

“Stay!” 

She yelled this time, and it was a powerful sound. You watched her for a moment, tilting your head. You weren’t getting up, obviously. Why was she saying ‘stay’? And then you stopped for a moment, the tension between your brows easing. 

For a moment, you had forgotten where you were. You were in Ukraine, not America. This woman’s first language wasn’t English, so she didn’t understand what you wanted. Your friend had taught you a little bit of both Ukrainian and Russian, knowing you would need the basics, but when you were hanging out, they did pretty much all of the talking with strangers for you both. 

So you looked at her, not moving at all. You waited until you could catch her eyes. The pure black gaze unnerved you deeply, but you spoke only once you were able to look into it. 

“Stay.” You nodded once.

She seemed calmed by this, and even allowed you to sit up a little bit when she knew you weren’t going to try and leave. How could you leave? With the pain emanating from your leg, you weren’t going anywhere and you knew that. Something was very wrong with it and until whatever was going on with it was fixed, you were going to be in that very same bed. 

You watched her turn away from you and go to pick up the satchel she had tossed aside. She set it on the wooden table in the center of the room and emptied it of the items inside. You saw some herbs and berries, and a few other things you couldn’t identify. You weren’t sure what she was going to do with any of that, but you also supposed it wasn’t really your business.

The cabin was filled with humming after a minute, and you found yourself unable to tear your eyes away from her because of it. For someone of such a large stature, she moved around the cabin with ease. You wondered how long she had lived there. It was like she had every sharp corner or little bump in the floorboards memorized. When you looked down, you noticed she wasn’t wearing any shoes and your eyes widened slightly. How hadn’t her feet frozen off in the weather of the forest?

When you looked up again, you noticed she was also staring at you. But you couldn’t bring yourself to feel embarrassed at being caught. You knew that you were probably the first person she had seen in a long time, if maybe ever. And you felt like she had to know that she didn’t look like other people. Maybe that was why she was out there alone in the first place.

_ Oh. _

Now you could feel your face getting a little warm, even with the likely fever. You felt like an asshole. That was exactly why she was out there, wasn’t it? Those all black eyes? That had to be why she was out there all alone. No one had eyes like that in society and didn’t get judged for it. And here you were, rescued from certain death, staring at her because of them. Way to go.

“Sorry.” You said and then frowned. You actually did know this word in Russian. Did she speak Russian? “Извините.”

Even with the mask, you could see her perk up a little bit. She said nothing, but it was admittedly nice to see that she seemed to appreciate the use of a different language and it answered a question you had. She knew Russian. 

With a little sigh, you forced yourself to slump down in the bed again and she went about doing what you imagined she’d do if you weren’t there - tending to the fire, making food, reading, and what have you. Which was fine. You were exhausted. So you turned over a little bit and found yourself drifting off, even with the humming in the background that kept your heart pounding in your ears.

But you woke, what felt like only a short while later, to a hand on your shoulder - this caused you to jolt. The woman didn’t startle like you did. You looked up at her, confused. In her other hand was a small wooden bowl and across her wrist, long strips of white fabric.

“Wake.”

“Yeah, I’m awake,” you grumbled a little, shaking your head and sitting up slightly, “shit. You scared me.” 

She didn’t hesitate to move the furs and blanket from your figure, even as you began to shiver again. You definitely had a fever and it was becoming a little more than annoying. But when she removed the furs entirely, you ended up figuring something out that was a little more than surprising.

“Where are my pants?!” You yelped, shifting up the bed.

She looked at you plainly. “Bloody. Wet. Removed to dry.”

You, flushed and panicked, looked around until you spotted the layers of bottoms you had worn by the fire. They were indeed there, hanging in a fashion so that they would dry. They had been cleaned as free as possible of blood as well. You looked at her and then away, flustered, embarrassed, and now slightly ashamed.

But then you finally got to see what you wanted to. Your leg. 

And you regretted wanting to. The bear trap had really mangled it. Your flesh and muscle had been ripped away fairly deep, making a nasty tear on both sides of your ankle. You could see the bone and parts of the flesh near it were slightly yellowed, and you were sure that wasn’t good. And the  _ smell _ , dear god-

You turned away, gagging violently. Your body shuddered, eyes filling with tears. 

“Infected.”

You looked at the woman, whom of which was much safer to look at than your leg. You could barely see her through the tears that were clouding your vision. You nodded. You knew that already, but she seemed to also know that. Had she seen wounds like this before?

“Hurts?”

You nodded again, your head swimming at the smell that was wafting up to you. You were feeling dizzy all of the sudden and you were fairly sure it was from gagging like that. But before you could think twice, you felt a warm hand on your face and realized that it was the woman. She was wiping a tear that had fallen down.

“I try to help.”


End file.
